New Neighbours
by Kyle McShade
Summary: AU fic. Sam is a normal girl living in Bushwell Plaza Apartment 8F, yet she had no friends. But all that changed when a couple, Freddie and Carly, moved into the neighbourhood. However, Sam seems to be falling for him... how will Freddie and Carly react? Seddie, rated T to be safe. First Long fic, please leave some suggestions of how to improve.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... my first multi-chap and my first AU. A little background info: Sam lives with Melanie and her mother, and her mother is much nicer. Carly and Freddie are dating (I swear that it'll be Seddie at the end, people, don't kill me!), and they all live in Bushwell. There might be some OOC in characters... but please enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Sam! Wake up at once! It's one in the morning already!" Sam's mother, Pam, shouted into her bedroom.

Groaning and moaning, Sam got up from her bed, still feeling sleepy, and practically fell off the edge of her bed. "Ow... that hurts..." she muttered to herself, now dragging her body into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Moments later, Sam went down the stairs for breakfast... or lunch. As a girl living in Bushwell Plaza Apartment 8F, she had the luxury of a two-storey apartment, and since her mom, Pam, and her sister, Melanie, occupied the rooms on the ground floor of the apartment, she had the whole second floor to herself. And she absolutely loved it.

As soon as she sat down at the table, she began munching on the ham in front of her. She then asked Pam, "Mom, is there anything special today?" "Of course there's something happening today," Pam chuckled.

Still chewing her ham, Sam almost yelled impatiently, "What is it? Tell me, mom!" Pam frowned. "No speaking while chewing, Sam! Anyway, there are two new neighbours, moving into Apartment 8C and Apartment 8D."

"Please don't tell me they are moving in next to us, mom." Pam gave Sam a smile, "Of course they are, Sam."

Sam groaned loudly and muttered a curse, knowing that she had never had a good experience with neighbours in the past. The last time she had a neighbour, who had a bull dog as a pet, it nearly bit off her leg in an accident. It took all of Pam and Melanie's restraints to keep Sam from chopping the dog's head off with a kitchen knife. In the end, people were so terrified of Sam that they had no neighbours on the same floor for almost three years.

Just then, the apartment door opened, and Melanie came into the apartment with bags of groceries in her hands. Upon seeing Sam, she said to her, "Hey sis, care to carry these bags for me?" Knowing for sure that she would never say yes.

Predictably, Sam said to her, "When did I ever say yes? You know me well, Mel." Then she continued consuming her meal. Melanie shrugged and brought the bags to the kitchen. Then Sam asked Melanie, "Mel, have you heard of the new neighbours? What do you think of them?"

Melanie grinned. "It's great! And I heard that the familes have kids of our age! It'll be fun during the weekends that I won't be lonely anymore..." "Come on, Mel, you have me every day? Why do you say you're lonely?"

Rolling her eyes, Melanie replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yeah, Samantha. I have a terrific sister that only sleeps and eats on the weekends, and does nothing with her sister." Sam scowled at the use of her full name. "Yeah yeah, very funny Mel." Having finished her meal, she got up from her seat and grabbed her wallet. That's right, Sam Puckett never uses a purse, only a wallet. "I'm going down to the Groovy Smoothie. Do you guys need anything?"

Pam shook her head. "I'm fine." "Bring me a kiwi ka-blam, sis." Melanie said. Sam nodded her head and went out.

In the lift, Sam thought about the new neighbours. _Perhaps they aren't as bad as I thought, _she thought to herself, _I just can't judge a book by its cover._

* * *

Clutching a kiwi kablam and a blueberry blitz, Sam sat down at her favorite table and sipped her drink.

Behind her, the door of the smoothie shop opened, and two teenagers stepped into the shop. They seem to be a couple, and both had brown hair and brown eyes. The girl was wearing a nice pink blouse, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of boots, while the boy had a shirt with stripes, a matching pair of jeans and a pair of Converses. They seemed to be lovely-dovely together.

After buying their smoothies, they looked around for a while before making their way over to Sam's table. "Excuse me, you don't mind us sitting here, do you?" The girl asked Sam. Sam simply shrugged. The boy then spoke, "We'll take that as a yes then." And the two sat down. Sam was dumbstruck by what the boy said. _How can he say that? _She thought. _He's such a jerk._

For a while, none of the three said anything. Sam, however, spoke after observing them for a while, "You two don't live around here, do you?" The girl shook her head. "Nah, we just moved in here a while ago." Sam smiled. "What's you name?" She asked the girl.

"I'm Carly, and this is my boyfriend Freddie," she said, now hugging his arm. "We have known each other since Grade 5." Sam nodded her head. "So what's yours?" carly asked Sam. "Just call me Sam," Sam replied, taking a sip her her smoothie.

"Sam? Shouldn't it be _Samantha_?" The boy smirked. Furious, Sam scowled and punched Freddie in the arm. "Ow! Samantha, what was that for?" Freddie rubbed his arm, but ended up having Sam punch him again on the other arm.

"Do-not-call-me-Samantha. Got that, jerk?" Sam gritted her teeth as she mouthed the words with anger. She glared at Freddie for extra threat.

Freddie winced and went back to sipping his smoothie, saying nothing more.

Carly then asked Sam, "Hey Sam, where do you live?" "Bushwell Plaza, I live with my mom and sister in Apartment 8F." She paused, and noticed that Freddie and Carly had smiles on their faces. Frowning, she asked, "Uh... what's wrong with you guys?"

Carly squealed and hugged Sam tightly. "That's great, Sam! You are my new neighbour!" Suddenly, everything clicked into Sam's mind. "Are you the new guys that are moving into apartment 8C and 8D?" Carly nodded eagerly. "Yes. We're going to have a fun time hanging out together!"

Sam smiled to herself. _This girl seems nice to hang out with, _she thought, while glancing over to Freddie. _But for the boy..._

"Freddie, do you hear me?" However, Freddie didn't respond.

Irritated, Sam grabbed Freddie's shirt and yelled into his ear. Freddie immediately leapt up and covered his ear, while backing away from the table. Still recovering from the shock that Sam gave him, Freddie turned to Sam. "What was that for, blondie?" Sam, already furious that Freddie didn't respond to her, was instantly filled with rage and slapped Freddie on the cheek again.

Sam shot a death glare at Freddie and said, "If you call me blondie, I'll make sure you wish you'd never met me. Is that clear, nub?" Freddie winced, and walked out of the shop quickly, clutching his smoothie. A few seconds later, Carly followed Freddie out of the Groovy Smoothie.

* * *

After finishing her smoothie, Sam clutched Melanie's Kiwi Kablam and walked upstairs to her apartment. _This is gonna get very interesting..._

"Aw, they are a couple? Is the boy handsome? How pretty does the girl look? How long..." Melanie asked Sam.

"Will you please calm down, Mel? First, I know nothing about them; second, the boy is a total nub!" Sam said as she walked over to the fridge.

After arriving home from the Groovy Smoothie, Melanie was thrilled to learn about the teenage couple, and bombarded Sam with a bunch of questions. Sam, feeling annoyed by now, took out a Peppy Cola from the fridge and drained the whole can in seconds.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Since Pam was out for a few errands, and Sam, as usual, was too lazy, Melanie went over and opened it. When she opened it, she saw four people standing at the door. Two of them were Carly and Freddie, and a middle-aged woman stood at the back, along with a quite handsome young man.

Not knowing Carly and Freddie, Melanie scratched her head. "Um... hi?"

Sam turned around, and as she saw the people at the door, she flashed a smile across her face. But as soon as she saw Freddie along with them, she scoffed. "Why is that nub over here?"

Melanie sighed and said, "Sam, be nice." Then she turned to the door. "And you guys are..."

The man standing behind Carly said, "I'm Spencer Shay, and I suppose you've met Carly? At the Groovy Smoothie?" Melanie shook her head. "No, it's my sister Sam. We're twins." Spencer nodded. "I see. And standing here is Mrs. Benson, along with Freddie."

The lady, Mrs. Benson, then spoke, "We'd like to invite you guys over for dinner tonight at the Shay's apartment, 8C. Will you guys come over?"

Sam, not wanting to eat with Freddie, opened her mouth to decline, but Melanie cut her off and replied, "That's great! See you guys later!" The two families smiled and left, and Melanie closed the door. However, as she turned around, she came face-to-face with an annoyed Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why did you agree, Mel?"

In contrast, Melanie had a broad grin and said, "So this is the couple and the families you're talking about? They are so cute together!" And I can't wait to know more about the girl!" Then, Melanie's phone rang, and she went to get it.

Sam sighed to herself. "This is gonna be craptastic..." she muttered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say here... just that I promise to all Seddiers that there will be Seddie at the end, but it'll be a long process. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! =)**

**Till next time,**

**- Ky**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating... I am really clustered with academic work. (You heard me right, I still have Chinese assignments to do during the holiday.) :( **

**Anyway, this is just a filler chapter, I promise something exciting will come up next chapter. For now, enjoy chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

"Come on, Sam, school can't be that bad," "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you, nub!" Sam snapped at Freddie.

It was Monday, and the four were all going to school. Freddie and Carly, who knew nothing about the school, Ridgeway, were driven to school by Melanie.

They just arrived, and after packing the car, Melanie led Freddie and Carly to the school office for registration, while Sam headed for her own locker. Along the way, she met Gibby, who was not wearing a shirt, as usual.

"Hey Gib, care to put your shirt on?" "No way! It's hot in here!" And Gibby wandered off. Shaking her head at the strange kid, Sam opened her locker and got her stuff out.

She was closing the door when she spotted Carly, who was holding a piece of paper, walking over to her.

"Um, Carls? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Locker no... oh! Sam, looks like your locker is next to mine!" Carly said. "So... what?" Sam asked, a bit puzzled.

"Um... we could hang out here! I mean, between lessons..." "Yeah yeah, I know." Sam closed her locker and left Carly alone. Not long after she arrived at class, she fell asleep.

* * *

Not so long later, she was woken up by an amused Freddie.

"Hey sleepy head, it's class time now! You don't want the teacher to catch you dreaming!" Freddie said. "Shhh, shut up! You don't want Ms Briggs to..."

"Puckett! No talking in class! Stand up there with... uh... Benson!" Ms. Briggs snapped.

Unfazed, Sam stood up with Freddie, but the boy was quite nervous. "Ms Briggs, I... I was just telling her to wake up!"

"And that proves that you're guilty of talking in class then! Detention for both of you... no, double detention for Sam!" Now sit back down!" Ms Briggs ordered and went back to droning on. Sam got a piece of paper and scribbled a note to Freddie. He read it, and shivered a little.

_You're gonna be so dead, Freddo._

Gulping, Freddie wrote back to Sam. _You hate detentions? I know it's a lame thing to ask, but..._

Rolling her eyes, Sam answered, _Who likes detentions? I just have to think of new ways to get out of there, since I've used up all my ideas._

Freddie rolled his eyes. Then he remembered what Sam said, and he shivered, wondering what she had in store for her.

* * *

After detention, the two walked out of Ridgeway. Amazingly, Sam didn't escape detention, which was a first for her. Freddie, who was beaten by Sam earlier, was rubbing his arm. Carly was waiting for them by her locker, and when she met Freddie, they shared a brief kiss. Sam looked away.

"Hey Sam, wanna hang out at the Groovy Smoothie with me and Freddie?" Carly asked. Seeing that there was no harm done, Sam agreed.

A while later, they were eating some fries at the same table where they met. Just then, Sam spotted Gibby in the corner, all by himself. Sam suddenly had an idea.

"Gib! Come over here!" Sam shouted out. Gibby looked puzzled as he went over to their table.

"Hey guys, meet Gibby," Sam introduced. "Gibby, I think you and Freddie here should have a nice little chat by yourselves," she pointed to the other boy.

Gibby nodded, knowing the consequences if he denied. "Hey Fred, let's go over to my table and have a talk 'bout ourselves." He wandered off by himself. Freddie seems hesitant to go, but Sam shot him a glare and he got up from his chair to go over to Gibby's table.

Sam smiled and drained her smoothie. "Finally, I can avoid seeing the nub!" Carly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you also chased away my boyfriend." Sam shrugged.

Carly then said, "Hey Sam, ever got a boyfriend yourself?" Sam shook her head. "Why not?" "Cause no one has the guts to." Sam smirked. "Hey, why did you ask me that?"

"Nothing." "Come on, Carls, I see that you ask for a reason." Sam nudged her. "Alright, it's just that I don't want you near Freddie." Sam laughed, and Carly glared at her. "It's not funny, Sam!" "Come on, Carly, why would I like that nubbish Freddie? He's annoying, isn't he? I can't bear with him!" Carly rolled her eyes and said nothing.

Seeing that she had made her point, Sam made her way back home. However, she pondered Carly's question over and over again.

_Do I like Freddie? _She shook her head _Nah, how can I ever like him? He has a girlfriend already... _She smiled to herself and entered her apartment.

* * *

**And I hit writer's block when writing this chapter... although I planned the whole story out before writing, I had a problem fleshing out the whole idea. :P Sorry if the chap is too short, it'll be longer next time.**

**To my fellow readers:**

**MegColes: Here you are! And I updated now. :D**

**ilove2shipseddie: Thanks for the tip, although I'm trying... ;)**

**LadyJames: Thanks. :)**

**And that's it for chapter 2! Stay tuned for a new chap next week, and don't forget to review. (If I had fewer assignments... *sigh)**

**Till next time,**

**-Ky**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To make up for the late chapter, here's an early one. I can't say that when the next one will come though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

After a few days of school, it was a weekend. Sam was forced to spend the day in the Shay loft, after Melanie suggested it. Now, she was sitting in front of the TV, flipping thorugh channels that she never stopped to watch. Out of the corner of her eye, Carly and Freddie wer making out. Sam made a face.

"Gross! Do you two really have to do it in here?" They broke apart, and grinned at each other. Sam rolled her eyes and resumed pressing the remote control buttons. Melanie took no notice of the threesome and read _Silver Linings Playbook_, humming to herself.

Freddie got up and took out his Pearbook. He then proceeded to type rapidly on his laptop. Sam caught him doing it, and teased him, "Hey nub, what's up with the computer? You seem to like it more than Carly." Carly's mouth was wide open, while Freddie rolled his eyes. "No, Sam, it's just a computer. It cannot replace Carly." "Well, I don't think so. There, your eyes gave everything away." Freddie shook his head rapidly, denying it.

Sam smirked, and Carly rolled her eyes at what Sam just did. Just then, Spencer stepped out of the room, asking if anyone wanted spaghetti tacos. They all agreed, and Spencer went into the kitchen to prepare them.

With Carly taking out her Pear Phone, and Freddie working with his laptop, Sam decided that it would be great to pull a prank on Melanie. Taking out a fake spider that she got earlier, she tied a string to it and hung it between Melanie and her book. She screamed at the sudden shock.

"That's not funny, Sam!" Before she could tell her off, a beep came from her phone, and she read the text that just appeared. "Oh my..." "What, Mel? Mum got stuff that she couldn't carry on her own?" "No, it's my friend, Daniel! He asked me out!" Sam smiled, knowing that her sister had a crush on her friend for a long time. "That's great, Mel!" Melanie had a wide grin on her face, then bent her head to reply to Daniel.

Watching Melanie, Carly and Freddie, Sam considered the possibility of having a boyfriend herself. _How could anyone like me? _Then she glanced over to Freddie, but she shook her head immediately. _No no no... I do not like Freddie! I do not!_

Freddie, who had seen Sam shaking her head rapidly, looked puzzled. "Anything wrong, Sam?" Sam immediately came to her senses. "No, it's nothing." "Really? You don't seem to be fine." "For the last time, I'm absolutely fine! Now shut up!"

Now knowing Sam enough to be afraid of her punches, Freddie said nothing else and turned to Carly for a chat. Sam then went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Her eyes were wide open. "Bacon!" She said as she ripped open the pack of her favorite kind of meat. Spencer looked up from his tacos and shreiked, "Hey! Those are mine!" However, Sam finished the bacon before he could say anything. Spencer mumbled something and went on making the tacos.

* * *

After a while, Spencer's tacos were trashed when he was heating the spaghetti, since the pan caught on fire. In the end, all five of them went out to have dinner at B.F. Wangs. Carly and Freddie were holding hands, Spencer was talking to Melanie about the restaurant. Sam, however, was deep in thought.

_Can I actually have a boyfriend? Will he ever accept me? What will... _"Sam, is anything alright?" Melanie asked her. "I'm fine, thanks." Sam smiled. They then entered the restaurant and ordered the food.

"Man, the rice is really good..." Carly commented. "Yeah, we should come here more often," Freddie said.

Sam was still thinking about her problem. _Who can I date? Jonah? Uh... Angus? Or..._

At this point, Freddie has been eying Sam with slight interest with her thoughts. _Such a strange girl, _Freddie thought. _Perhaps I should get to know her better. _He was too caught up in thinking about Sam, that he missed the deadly glare that was coming out of the brunette's eyes.

Carly was clearly pissed. _How could Freddie look at Sam like that? _Flames were fueling up in her mind. _I got to have a talk to Sam sometime later._

The five of them left the restaurant shortly. Little did they know that things were starting to get tense...

* * *

**A/N: And that's all for this chapter.**

**Now for some answers to my reviewers:**

**MegColes: Yep, the sweet, innocent Carly is gone in this story. Only a victious Carly can be found in this AU. ;)**

**LadyJames: Yes, she is afraid that Freddie might like Sam... :)**

**Guest No.1: Thanks. :)**

**Guest No.2: Another thanks to you. :D**

**SeddieFan99: Here's an update to make up for the late chapter. Can't say when the next one will come out. :(**

**Anyway, thanks for watching! **

***Goes to check out Sethbling...**

**Till next time,**

**-Ky**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally got the inspiration and motivation to finish this chapter... I was addicted to Portal 2 this week, and I wanted to finish it first. :P Such a fun game... and I discovered it only by now. Now, finished off the single player part.**

**Anyway... enjoy Chapter 4.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hey Sam, lunch's ready." Melanie called out from the kitchen.

A snoring Sam awoke at the sound of "food", and practically ran all the way to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Sam glanced at the prepared food, "how come there's no pork?"

Melanie rolled her eyes and replied, "Sam, you ate all the pork available in the supermarket in the past few days. Do you really think that the market stocks meat that fast?" Sam shrugged and slumped on the couch.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and Carly stormed in, Freddie trailing behind. None of them were talking to each other, and they had furious looks on their faces. Entering the Puckett household, they sat with their backs to each other, not bothering to make communication.

Curious, Sam asked, "What's up with you guys?"

Carly was fuming. "Freddie cheated on me!" Sam gasped.

"How could he?" Being supportve of Carly, Ssam went over to Freddie and knocked him onto the floor, then proceeded to beat him up.

"Sam! I never cheated on her! It was all a misunderstanding!" Freddie yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, like I believe you," Sam retorted, and continued to beat Freddie.

Melanie couldn't stand Sam beating up Freddie again, yanked Sam off Freddie. "Hey, Mel! I was about to make Freddie sorry for he's done for!"

"Will you please listen to him for a while? I hate to see you beating up people all the time." Melanie huffed and sat on the couch.

Sam scowled. "Fine. Freddie, say what you have to say." She spat. Freddie winced at the bitterness in her voice. _Always standing up for Carly_, he thought.

"Okay. Remember the party yesterday?" Sam nodded, thinking of the school party that someone , who was rich enough, held. "Well, someone challenged me to a dare, and he told me to kiss the girl closest to me." Freddie finished.

"When did I ever hear you accept a dare, Freddo?" Sam rolled her eyes. However, she was secretly praising Freddie for accepting the dare. _Wait... why did I praise him? _Sam panicked.

Luckily, none of the others noticed her. Carly was still angry, although calming down gradually;

Freddie was still telling his story, and Melanie was staring at Freddie, nodding. Freddie continued.

"And I don't think that it's a big deal, since it's a dare, and I only kissed the girl for like, 2 seconds!" Freddie paused before continuing, "And once I pulled away from her, I saw Carly coming into the room and she was mad at me. It stayed like that until now."

Sam, who was still suspicious of what Freddie said, replied, "Fine, I now understand what happened. Although I don't trust you, nub." Turning to Carly, she said, "Hey Carly, you've heard what the nub said; have you forgiven him yet?"

Carly broke into a smile. "Of course I would." She went over to hug Freddie and their lips collided with each other.

Freddie, however, pulled away after a while, and asked Carly, "Well, you're not mad at me anymore, aren't you?"

Carly's grin turned into a playful frow. "If I see you with other girls again..."

Freddie's eyes widened. "No, Carls, that'll never happen again." Carly's face had a smile again.

"Then it's good. I love you Freddie-bear." And she kissed him – on the cheek, instead of the lips. Freddie winced at the use of the nickname "Freddie-bear".

"Carly, I told you not to call me that again!" Freddie made an upset face.

"Well, you'll have to bear with it." Carly said.

In the midst of their conversation, no one noticed Sam moving quietly towards the door, slipping out to the corridor, and leaving the apartment – all done unnoticed.

* * *

Sam stepped out of Bushwell Plaza, wanting some alone time to herself.

_Why did I ever help that nub to get back Carly? _Sam thought to herself. _Carly doesn't even deserve him – she deserves someone better. Not that nub._

She walked over to the bench in the park, and slumped down. Watching a couple in the distance, it triggered the memory of her thoughts a few weeks ago.

_They look lovey dovey together... _Sam thought. Then she shook her head. _How come Sam Puckett thinks of things like that? _She then thought of an old topic. _Man, should I get a boyfriend? I perhaps need... or want one? Nah... Sam Puckett doesn't get a boyfriend, she doesn't need them._

All of a sudden, her thoughts shifted to Freddie. Thinking of Freddie, all she thought was his muscles, his brown eyes... Sam shook her head again, yelling at herself, "How could you like Freddie? He's with Carly, he's nubby, he's...

Sam shook her head once again and proceeded to walk back home. However, she was still caught up in her thoughts that she was still thinking about boyfriends and Freddie when she was crossing the road.

As a result, she didn't see the double lights that were headed her way...

* * *

Back at the Puckett household, none of them noticed Sam missing until the phone rang.

Melanie, who was enjoying a movie with Carly and Freddie, picked up the phone. After a few seconds into the conversation, her expression turned from cheery to solemn in an instant. Muttering a goodbye, Melanie turned to the teenage couple.

"Guys, Sam's in trouble." Melanie showed no trace of happiness.

Now knowing Sam enough, Freddie smirked, "What? She got herself in juivie again?" All of a sudden, he realised something. "Hey, where has Sam gone to?"

"That's not the point, Freddie! And no, Sam's in hospital!" Melanie nearly yelled at him, becoming a bit impatient.

"WHAT!" Freddie and Carly jumped up fromt the couch at the same time.

"Yeah, she got hit by a car on her way home! Speaking of which, I never saw her go out... I thought she was upstairs." Melanie mumbled.

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on!" The three of them rushed towards Melanie's car.

* * *

**A/N Finally finished this chapter... gotta start on my Minecraft x Portal project. :P**

**And I've got an original story idea, a bit unsure whether I should port it over to iCarly... idea coming up next chap in the A/N section.**

**Now, onto the replies!**

**MegColes: Carly is a character to be hated. At least in this story. :) Although I do like the Carly in the show... xD xx**

**LadyJames: Carly never told Freddie not to. :D**

**SeddieFan99: Here it is. :D Thx.**

**Guest: I wanted to make it this way... it's so perfect falling in love this way. :D**

**nayna97: Here you are; enjoy. :)**

**Hope to see some constructive criticism. :D No flames, please.**

**See you soon!**

**Till next time,**

**-Ky**

***Goes off to play Minecraft again...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Since I finished Portal 2 Single Player a few days ago, I thought that I could type a bit more than usual.**

**Something to clarify: Carly is going to be very Bitchy throughout the whole story. Now that you have it, please type something other than ****_that _****word in the reviews.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The threesome rushed into the lobby. A few minutes later, Pam, Spencer and Marissa met with them.

"What has happened to Sam?" Spencer asked Carly.

"Oh, she got hit by a car," Carly replied. Although worried, she wasn't freaking out like Freddie or Melanie. It's like she never cared for her.

Unfortunately, Melanie noticed this. Although unhappy with this, she kept the anger to herself. Pam asked with tears in her eyes, "How's Sam doing?"

Just on cue, the doctor came out of the surgery ward. The six immediately rushed to him.

"How is she doing?" Freddie asked. Carly shot him at glare, which was gone unnoticed.

"Thankfully, the driver braked before the car could hit hard," the doctor replied, "No real damage was done, but she'll have to stay in for observation."

"How long?" Mrs Benson asked.

"A week, at the very least, " he replied. No one said anything. "If there is anything you need, I'll be in my office. Now if you excuse me." And he walked away.

None of them spoke for a while. Melanie then broke the silence, "Shall we go in together?"

They all nodded, with the exception of Carly. They slowly entered Sam's ward.

* * *

Sam woke up to see a bunch of people surrounding her.

"Urgh... what am I doing here... hey guys..." She looked at the people surrounding her. "Why am I... in a HOSPITAL?" She raged, having a dislike for hospitals.

"Um... you were hit by a car..." Melanie said. Suddenly, the tears that were held back flowed out of her eyes, and she sniffled. "You were nearly dead! I can't lose you... you're my best sister..."

Although Sam was annoyed that Melanie was sobbing in front of her, she was touched at her sister's sincerity. However, she knew she had to keep up with the tough girl facade. Therefore she faked a small cough.

This time, however, Freddie was the one to ask her. "Are you okay? You don't seem well."

Sam snapped at him. "Of course I'm not fine, Fredward. Don't you see all the tubes that are connected to me? It makes me feel sick."

"I don't think you'll be out anytime soon, " Mrs Benson said, having slipped out of the room a few seconds earlier. "I talked to the doctor and he said you'll be out in a week, at the very least. I asked if you could come out earlier, but the doctor said no."

Sam rolled her eyes and muttered, "Stupid doctors." Her mind wandered off to nowhere.

Seeing that Sam has become silent, the rest of the people just stood there, saying nothing. They stood there, listening to Sam's snores, until the doctor told them to leave.

They quietly agreed, and filed out into the lobby.

* * *

Sam awoke suddenly. She looked around, thinking that she was in her bed, back at Bushwell, when she remembered that she was still in a hospital bed. Groaning, she pulled herself to a sitting position, but she felt a pain in her knee and stopped moving.

Suddenly, she sensed a person moving in the room. Focusing at the source, she saw that Freddie was stirring in his sleep. This took her by surprise.

"Freddie? What are you doing here?" Sam asked in a softer tone. The tone she used surprised her and Freddie.

"Uh... I just wanted to look over you for the night." Freddie replied, still groggy from his sleep.

Sam glanced at the clock, which read 3:27am. "Sorry for the inconvenience, Freddo." _Why am I saying that? _Sam thought. _I was supposed to hate him!_

"Sam? Are you... uh... normal? You don't seem like your usual self." Freddie asked. Surprisingly, Sam wasn't pissed off.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Sam zoned out. Suddenly, she had an urge to cry. She blinked rapidly, not wanting the tears to fall in front of Freddie. However, being a smart boy, Freddie noticed this.

"Sam? Are you crying?" Sam's face blushed red from embarrassment.

Although she wanted to deny it, and show the strong side of her, she knew she couldn't. Finally, she broke down and let the tears fall. She lowered her head.

_Stop it! _She thought desperately. However, no matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't stem the flow. She was ashamed of herself. _Pucketts don't cry... how can I cry... in front of Freddie? _She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

Looking up, she found herself staring into those brown eyes of his. Still sobbing uncontrollably, she whimpered, "I am still afraid, Freddie."

Freddie hugged her even tighter and said, "You're safe now, Puckett."

Sam looked at the boy and smiled. However, Freddie did something that she never thought he would do.

He kissed her on the lips.

Sam was shocked, but she pulled herself closer. After a while, the two broke apart. Sam was dazed, while Freddie looked ashamed. He spoke up.

"Sorry, I just got emotional." Sam shrugged.

"It's cool." Freddie gave a half-smile. He got up and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to come back tomorrow. Bye Sam." And he exited the room.

Sam still sat up in her bed, flashbcks running through her head.

_Oh my god, _she thought. _Freddie kissed me... what will Carly think of this?_

* * *

**A/N: That's it for the chapter. It's 1AM now, but I enjoy writing it as much as you read it. :) This may not be my best shot yet, since there are some aspects I never written before, such as the hospital scene... but please let me know what you think about the update.**

**Ah yes... here's an idea for a new story:**

**Title: Gunshot Bond**

**Set in a apocalyptic world, World War III is raging on. Sam, who lost her best friend and her best friend's brother for support, meets a boy with brown hair and brown eyes on the street. How will they overcome the war and reach safety?**

**I once planned to write this with original characters, but I decided to put Seddie flavoring in it. Who knows, perhaps I'll rewrite this one day with OCs on Fictionpress or publish it somewhere else. :)**

**Now, on to replies... before any of them, I'd like to thank a guest, Bri, for reviewing. His review made me want to continue writing and improve my skills. You should all go and read his review – it's epic.**

**LadyJames: Sam is okay... why would I continue to write a story without Sam? ;)**

**MegColes: The best things are reserved until the very end... and I just don't understand why some hate Carly... xx**

**SeddieFan99: I did... now. :)**

**Guest: Thanks. :)**

**Watching iSaved Your Life before I wrote this... but I was forced to watch this Creddie episode by my sister... yuck. Then inspiration came. :D**

**Anyway, that's all, and till next time,**

**-Ky**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Even though I've only got 4 reviews or so, I'm uploading this cause I feel like it. :) And I'm rather happy recently. So... enjoy.**

**As a note, Sam is going to be slightly OOC.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Come on! Why can't I get out anytime sooner?" Sam whined.

"You know the rules, Sam." Melanie responded. "Screw the rules!" Sam yelled, having heard the same thing for one straight hour.

It was the day for Sam to be released. Impatient to get out of the dreadful place and go back home, she had been rambling on about slow hospital staff for the past hour. She gave another glare at Melanie at slumped back in her bed.

The door to her room opened. She leapt up and screamed, "If you do not release me immediately, you will regret it." The person who came through the door chuckled. "Relax, Sam, it's me."

"What are you doing here, Fred bag?" Sam rolled her eyes at the response.

"Coming to fetch you, of course!" Freddie flashed a smile at her.

Sam replied, "Yeah yeah." She struggled against the tubes attached to her. "Where can I be free of these things?"

Just on cue, a nurse came into the room. "We're going to do some tests on you, then you can leave." She turned to Melanie and Freddie. "However, I'll have to ask these two to leave for a while."

The two slowly filed out of the room. The nurse asked Sam a few questions, and Sam breathed a sigh of relief when she finally stepped out into the open air. "Freedom!" She yelled, but stopped when she knew that she couldn't run for a while. She then felt a pain in her leg where the car hit. She stumbled onto the ground.

Melanie and Freddie had to stop themselves from laughing and help her get into the car.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with her?" Melanie asked Freddie, while frantically packing her things.

"I'm fine, just go to your party." Freddie smiled at her.

"Thanks Freddie, you're the best." Melanie hugged Freddie and rushed out of the door.

Freddie turned around to face Sam, who was beginning to wake from her slumber since she arrive home. She glanced around and asked Freddie, "Freddie... why am I in your home? And where is Melanie?"

'She had to go for a party. She just left, and I just brought you to my apartment." Freddie responded.

"Oh really? Such a party girl... urgh... I've had a headache since I return." Sam rubbed her head. Seeing this, Freddie handed her pain medication.

Sam smacked his hand. "You know I hate medicine, right?"

Rubbing his hand, he replied, "I know... but you've got to take it, or..." "Or what? Spit it out!"

"Or... you'll catch another headache." Freddie stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Urgh... fine, I'll just take it." She poured out a few pills and popped them into her mouth. "So... what next?" She asked Freddie, while gulping down a cup of water.

"Perhaps... we could watch a movie?" Freddie suggested.

Sam grinned. "I'm in." She walked over to his stack of CDs. "Speaking of which, where's your mom?"

"Oh, she's out for an extra shift. Won't be at home until midnight." Freddie replied, and strode over to pick out a disc. "So... shall we watch this?" He said, holding up a copy of _Gunshot Crush_.

"Uh... yeah, let's watch this." Sam staggered back onto the couch.

"Okay." Freddie inserted the disc and sat next to Sam.

* * *

Freddie found himself extremely bored a while later, when Sam was complaining how fake the war looked.

"Come on! Who dies instantly when they got shot in the chest? They have to squirm around for a while before dying!" Sam gasped, exasperated.

Still trying to pry his eyes open, Freddie replied, "Geez, what do you want? It's just a movie!"

She just shrugged. "Well, movies do have to be real, don't they?"

Freddie sighed. "Okay."

An awkwardness crept over them as Sam mentioned, "So... what are we gonna do about the kiss?"

Freddie gulped and replied, "I sure as hell don't want Carly to know this, so... keep it a secret, I guess?"

Sam nodded, seeing that it was the only way out for the two. "Ok, Freddo."

She stood up, and walked back to her apartment, forgetting that she would be staying at Freddie's for a while.

She lay on her bed, realising that she hadn't beat up Freddie in the process. She sighed, but suddenly thought of something. Could she really love Freddie? She shook her head, denying it, but deep down in her heart, she knew it was true. However, she couldn't help but deny it, for the sake of her reputation.

* * *

What Sam and Freddie didn't know is, Melanie got home early from her party, and eavesdropped on Sam and Freddie's conversation.

_Wow... the two really kissed?_ Melanie thought. _Guess Carly will be pissed off._

She thought about Carly being pissed, and smiled all the way to her room.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what you guys think about this chapter, so...review? :)**

**SeddieFan99: Thx. :))**

**LadyJames: Didn't know why the "blame it on emotions" thing got into my head, but thanks. :D**

**MegColes: Of course they do. They are just afraid to admit it. :D xx**

**Bri: And I'm not afraid to track you down too. Or mention you. Bring it on.**

**And a note to all readers out there:**

**I don't care if your a Creddier who dislikes my story, or someone random who types random criticism in the reviews. But I DO care when someone declares himself as a Creddier and swears at me.**

**So to all those leftist-Creddier lovers – please kindly piss off. To those who are kind-Creddiers or Seddiers, relax, I'm not talking about you. :)**

**And the movie _Gunshot Crush_ is going to be my next story. Just for perks.**

**And if anyone wants to find me on Twitter, follow me by the account of AdrianMcShade.**

**So... yeah, see you all next time!**

**-Ky**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To some of you out there, I know that this story may not be good, but this is actually the first time I'm writing such a long story, so... yeah. Thanks for supporting. If you have something constructive, don't be afraid to say it in the reviews.**

**And some characters might be OOC... thought that it might be safe to say it now than later. :P**

**Enjoy this chap.**

* * *

Chapter 7

It has been two weeks since Sam got out of the hospital, and her leg has slowly begun to heal. She was thrilled at first, but was upset when she found out she had to take her pills from time to time.

Now, free from her pills for the first day, she happily skipped into Ridgeway, with Melanie trailing behind.

She waved goodbye to Melanie while walking over to her locker. However, when she turned around, she came face-to-face with Carly. The usual sweet, innocent brunette was gone, and in her place stood a red-faced girl, who would do anything to get what she wanted.

Carly stormed up to Sam and poked her in the chest. "What do you think you're doing?" Carly yelled at the blonde. "Why are you always sticking around Freddie? Huh?" She glared at Sam and continued yelling at her, attracting the looks from other students.

"I warned you, and you still hang out with him! How many times have I told you to stay away from him?" Before Sam could even utter a word, Carly ranted on, "He doesn't even cares about me anymore! You caused all this! I hate you!" She proceeded to punch Sam, forgetting how strong she was.

Sam swiftly dodged her attack, grabbed both of her arms and pinned her to the wall behind her. Seeing that she couldn't hit hard, let alone beating her up, Sam just held her against the wall and whispered into her ear.

"Freddie was forced to look after me after I got out of the hospital," Sam was extremely annoyed, yet she continued, "And I don't like him either, and I never will." Sam gritted her teeth as she mouthed the last words out of frustration, "Now that I've said this, please do not talk about this again."

Sam released Carly. Feeling satisfied, she strode away, mentally preparing any insults Carly was going to throw at her.

What she didn't expect was Carly suddenly standing in front of her, and slapping her hard in the face. She stumbled to the ground out of suddeness. While trying to get back on her feet, she could hear Carly banging her locker door, storming out of the room and spat, "You are not my friend anymore! I hate you!"

And before anyone could respond, Sam rubbed her cheek and walked away calmly. However, she was secretly thinking whether she really meant what she said.

Any other student could see that the two girls were clearly unhappy with each other.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sam spoke, even if she knew no one would be at home right now, since she came home earlier than Melanie.

To her surprise, she found Freddie sitting on the couch. She widened her eyes in surprise. Her mind instanly flashed to the night of the kiss, but she shook it away immediately. "Freddo? What are you doing here?"

Freddie shook her head. "No idea, Mel just told me to meet her here." Sam rolled her eyes, wondering what her sister's up to.

A few minutes after Sam got back home, the door opened and Melanie came into the apartment. "Sorry, I was caught in a traffic ja... oh! Sam, you home?" Melanie dropped her bag on the couch.

"What are you asking from Fredward, Mel? Make it quick, he's annoying me." Sam said, not wanting to look at him, in case he brings back memories of the kiss.

Sam and Freddie stared at Melanie, who was grinning from ear to ear. Freddie, who was also getting annoyed by now, said, "Dude, what were you going to ask me, Mel?"

What Melanie said shocked both of them. "How was the kiss, guys?" She was smiling at both of them.

Sam looked shocked for a second, but a furious look soon appeared and she glared at Freddie. "You told her." She said through gritted teeth. She then pounded on him and started beating him up, not hearing Freddie's cries of protest.

Luckily, Melanie pulled Sam off Freddie before she could do any real damage. Sam whined. "Why did you stop me? He deserved it!" Melanie sighed.

"None of you told me – I just eavesdropped on you two when you two were talking." Melanie said. "That's not the point... Anyway, how was it?" Sam knew that Melanie was trying to refrain from jumping up and down out of happiness.

She sighed and replied. "I got upset, Fred bag kissed me, happy now?" Although she did not know it, she was trying to hide a smile slowly forming on her lips.

Melanie squealed, and hugged them. Freddie, however, seemed uncomfortable with this. "Melanie... you do realise that I have Carly as my girlfriend, right?"

As if Carly were the worst thing in the world, Melanie had a disgusted look on her face. "That Carly! I... such a jerk." Sam and Freddie were curious.

"What do you mean by jerk, Melanie?" Sam asked, calming down from previous events.

"She never cared about you! All she does is threaten you, and she never worried about you when you were in the hospital! Urgh... I hate that chick!" Melanie, who was not known to be violent, pounded the cushions out of anger.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other, nodding, and Freddie slowly backed out of Apartment 8F. Sam watched the door close, and dashed up the stairs when Melanie was still throwing a fit on the couch.

* * *

Back in her room, she couldn't help thinking about the kiss, and recently, Freddie's brown eyes. She couldn't help but smile, and thought flashed through her head.

_Oh chiz... I may really be in love with Freddie... _Sam couldn't help but grin again, thinking of Freddie while she lay on her bed.

* * *

As if it were a coincidence, Freddie was thinking about Sam at the same time too, but having very confused feelings.

_Come on... if I love Sam, how will Carly react? How can I deal with them two?_

He flipped through the tv channels aimlessly, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, chap finished. Please let me how you feel by dropping a review. :)**

**I don't really know how to express their feelings in a sort of... better way, so if anyone could give me a suggestion... shout out in the next chap. :D**

**MegColes: Yeah, As I said, some characters may be OOC. :P I do think that Melanie will despise carly here. :) Thanks. xx**

**SEDDIE: Uh, thanks for the speech? ;) And Mel does dislike Carly. :D**

**Bri: Thanks for the visit. Seeing you soon. And you know, I mention everyone who left a review. Very fair, to be honest.**

**LadyJames: I am trying to make Sam deny her feelings for Freddie, but at the same time realise it. I'm not sure how to writeit , so you could drop a suggestion in the review. :D**

**That's all for today... and don't hesitate to follow me on Twitter! AdrianMcShade**

**Bye! Till next time,**

**-Ky**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I somewhat figureed out that this story isn't going to be long, about 10-12-ish chapters, so... yeah, just saying it here to tell you.**

**Enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 8

It has been a month since Carly and Sam have broken up, and none of them have decided to make up with the other. Freddie, of course, has tried everything to get them back together, but to no avail.

It doesn't seem like they would make up anytime sooner, though. Every time Carly comes over to Sam's, she shuts the door in her face; and every time Sam goes over to visit Spencer, Carly would yell at her to get out. In either way, anyone could see that the girls were separated for ever.

One day, Sam came home, feeling mentally exhausted from yelling at Carly at school again. Since the argument with her, she gradually lost all feelings for her, and gets annoyed with her every single day. Seeing that she lost someone else to hang out at, she plopped down on the couch.

She looked around the house, hoping to find something to entertain herself with, but she found nothing. She sighed and headed upstairs, and found her newly-adopted pet, Frothy, gazing up at her with her green eyes.

Smiling, Sam picked her up and went inside her room. She stroked her, her thoughts wondering to Freddie and Melanie. Knowing that Melanie was the only one she could possibly talk to right now, she went back downstairs, hoping to find her for a chat.

Unfortunately, she was still at a club meeting. Frustrated, Sam walked over to the fridge, pulled out a packet of her favorite bacon, turned on the television and munched on it.

She glanced over to the dining room table, and instantly discovered a piece of paper lying on the floor. She picked it up, and nearly fell to the floor after she read it.

_This is not good... _she thought, and fainted.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few streets away, Carly could be seen with Spencer, entering the Seattle Hospital. However, she was sweating heavily from lifting Spencer's sculture of a Red Cross.

She was frowning at Spencer as he talked to the staff there, who were admiring his six foot tall sculpture and babbling on how good it looked. Some were even discussing about putting them in the center of the hospital hall for decoration.

Spencer was then whisked away by the hospital manager for tea, leaving Carly standing in the hospital hall, unsure of what to do. Just then, she glimpsed at a guy near her, who seemed to be very attractive – nice hair, nice clothes... she walked over to that guy and flirted with him.

After a moment of conversation, they seemed to be boyfriend and girlfriend – sort of. The boy, Hayden, appeared to be a staff of the hospital's security team. After pleading from Carly, he took her to the surveilance room.

Carly gawked at the screens surrounding the desk in the room. _I could see through the hospital in one place..._ she thought.

However, she was so mesmerized in the moving graphics that she didn't notice Hayden leaving the room – by the time she turned around, he had already left. _Stupid guy! _She thought to herself.

She then caught a glimpse of a screen in the corner, marking the date 15/4. The video showed Sam's hospital bed when she was in the hospital. Although she had been on bad terms with Sam, she was suddenly curious to know how Sam passed the time in the hospital ward.

However, she spotted nothing interesting to watch. Just when she was about to leave the room, she saw that Freddie had entered Sam's ward. The flames instantly went up in her mind again, her thoughts running fiercely through her mind.

_I told Freddie not to go near Sam! _She was now breathing heavily, sweat running down her back. _And now he disobeyed me! Urghh!_

Her eyes darted back to the screen, and her head throbbed instantly, but she held her composure.

_I can't believe it..._ she couldn't believe what she saw. _I can't believe that they kissed._

* * *

Sam came to her senses, and found out Pam and Melanie were standing in front of her.

She asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

They kept silent about this. Annoyed, Sam stormed out of the apartment, and sat on the sidewalk in front of Bushwell. She was thinking about how to break the news to Freddie... but with no idea.

Frustrated, she kicked a Peppy Cola can in front of her and walked back into the building.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is too short, but I promise something exciting is going to come up. :D**

**LadyJames: Thanks. I like the part where they both admitted it – so sweet. :D**

**MegColes: I just liked to imagine the look on Sam's face after the slap, while remianing calm. :D**

**See you next time, (no rambling, it's 2am and I'm very sleepy)**

**-Ky**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Something really happy happened to me... got some free tickets to my local Computer Expo! Time to get a cheaper camera... :)**

**Anyway, here's the next chap. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9

At 9:00pm, Freddie staggered back into Apartment 8D. As the head of the AV club at school, he was extremely exhausted after a whole day of yelling at the members. He flopped down on the couch. Before he could pass out, he could feel his mom shaking him awake.

"Freddie? Are you alright?" Mrs. Benson asked, her face full of worry and concern.

"Nah, I'm fine." Freddie replied. She nodded, and asked him, "Shall I reheat the dinner in the stove for you?"

He nodded, and Mrs. Benson left to prepare the food. He took out his Pearbook and started to type a meeting report, but his mind wandered to Sam after a while. All he thought of was her blonde hair, her strong personality, and her sea blue eyes. He couldn't help but flashback to the night of the kiss, and a grin appeared on his face.

He was lost in his thoughts until he heard his mom calling him to late night dinner. He then closed his computer, in which he realised that he had not typed anything. He sighed, yelling at himself in his brain.

He gobbled down his dinner quickly, receiving critisism from his mom about the inappropriateness of chewing too fast, but he didn't care. He went back into his room, knowing that he has homework to complete, but instead he just lay down on his bed and stared up the ceiling.

For days, he avoided Carly and Sam, mixed feelings running through his mind repeatedly. He couldn't confess his love for Sam, while keeping the couple status between him and Carly. He wanted so badly to break up with Carly, but, knowing her behaviour from past experiences, he knew better.

Freddie groaned so loudly that his mom rushed into the room to check on him. "Are you alright, Freddie?" Mrs. Benson asked, her face filled with worry.

"I'm fine, mom." Freddie just wished for her to get out; he wanted some time alone.

Luckily, Mrs. Benson nodded, and muttered something about "calling her when he needs help" before leaving the room.

Freddie sighed, and resumed thinking, but not for long before his mom opened the door again. She told him, "Sam is here to see you, Freddie."

Upon hearing Sam's name, Freddie stiffened, but tried hard not to let his mom know. "Tell her I'm busy." Mrs. Benson frowned, not knowing the status of the trio's frozen relationship.

"Freddie, you're lying in bed; how can you be busy? And Sam really needs to see you, she said it was something important." Freddie groaned, knowing that his mom won't take no for an answer.

He stiffled a reponse before getting off the bed. "Fine, mom." Mrs. Benson gave a small smile and exited the room. Freddie followed behind her and arrived at the door.

However, he saw Sam in a state that he had never seen before.

Her eyes were red from crying... he had never seen her cry before, but he could sense the tears that were welling up endlessly in her eyes. Her hair was ragged too; the blonde curls were replaced by straight hair, wet from top to bottom. He stared at her, before uttering the words out. "Sam? What are you doin..."

Before he could even reply, Sam put his lips to hers. He hesitated for a moment before following suit.

He felt a surge of energy rush though his body, and felt nothing like this before with Carly. Almost instantaneously, they lost their minds, and desire overwhelmed their minds, making them not willing to separate. Almost aeons later, they gradually regained their senses, and they parted. Heat rushed their veins, and they blushed in embarrassment.

Freddie spoke first. "Sam... why are you doing this?"

Sam, who was usually the strong girl, broke down and tears started flowing out of her eyes. Freddie hugged her, although knowing that she would probably hit him if he did.

Suprisingly, she didn't. Her words were barely inaudible. "I... I have to move to Venice, Freddie." She had an extremely sad look on her face.

Freddie couldn't believe what he heard. "You... are moving to California? Why?"

Sam lost it. "It was my mom! She got a fantastic job down there, and she is bringing me and Melanie with her!" She went into his apartment, and she punched the couch out of frustration. "Why not leave me here? I would miss..." she stopped, realising what she was about to say. "Never mind that."

Freddie asked, "What?"

Sam snapped, "I said forget it, Freddie! Did you not hear me?" She then proceeded to storm out of the Bensons' apartment.

Freddie grabbed her wrist, and whispered in her ear, "Aren't you about to say... I lov... ow!" He let go off Sam and rubbed his cheek. Sam, now free from Freddie's grasp, made her way back to her apartment.

Freddie, knowing that he'll never have another chance to say it, immediately went up to her and turned her around. Before she could protest, he whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

Sam's face turned a bright crimson. "You... you really mean it?" She stuttered.

Freddie nodded. Sam muttered. "I'll miss you."

"Me too." Freddie nodded, who felt the tears in his own eyes. "I wish you'd never have to go to Venice with your mom."

"I hope so." Sam replied. Freddie gave her a small smile and kissed her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"You too." Freddie walked back to his apartment, his heart feeling giddy that Sam confessed to him.

* * *

The next day, Sam was busy packing her stuff, so Freddie walked over to Carly's to hang out.

Unfortunately, what happened wasn't what he prepared for.

Upon entering the Shays' apartment, he was greeted by a cheerful Spencer, and they both shared a smile.

However, their smiles faltered when Carly came storming down the stairs, pushing Freddie out into the lobby and slamming the door. She even locked it shut.

Confused, Freddie strode back into his apartment, wondering why Carly would act like that...

* * *

**A/N: That's it, thanks for reading. :)**

**Seddie: You found out in this chapter? Nice. :)**

**LadyJames: You'll know in this chapter. And for the cheating problem... perhaps next chapter. You know how much of a Bitch Carly is.**

**Guest #1: Hm, I'll think of it. But the story will mostly be Seddie, and the focus is not on things like that.**

**Guest #2(probably the same person? Lol): Thanks. :)**

**And that's it, keep your eys peeled for chapter 10!**

**-Ky**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, first I had a trip at the end of the summer, then I had a whole bunch of stuff in the new school year... being a prefect and a committee member of 2 school clubs is really exhausting. :P And a piano exam really makes me stressful.**

**Listening to **_**Shut Up N Dance **_**while typing... enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Freddie was getting frustrated.

It has been 5 days since Carly slammed the door in his face, and she made no attempt to make small talk with him in the last few days. At school, the situation was even worse. Every time Freddie approched her by her locker, she would slam the door in his face, leaving him rubbing his sore spot while she walked away to class.

With no one to talk to, Freddie flipped thorugh the channels aimlessly, since he had no one to talk to once the Pucketts moved away the day before. Determined to find out what Carly's up to, he got out the Shay's spare apartment key, which was given to them by Spencer a while ago, unlocked the door to their loft and stepped inside.

Laughter died down once he stepped into the living room. Carly's laugh was replaced by a scowl in an instant, glaring at Freddie as he came in. He spotted Spencer waving cheerfully at him in the kitchen, and he smiled back.

Spencer motioned for Freddie to come over, and whispered in his ear, "Hey Freddie, Carly doesn't seem too happy after she refused to see you on Monday... perhaps you two could work things out? I mean, you're her only friend after Sam and Melanie moved away... you won't mind, do you? Arguments can't break friends up." Spencer gave him a smile.

_That's an understatement, _Freddie thought. "I talk to her." Spencer nodded and continued, "I'll leave you two alone." He then went back into him room. Freddie then turned towards Carly, but she looked away, suddenly interested in the flower pot on the shelf.

Half an hour later, the two of them were still rooted in their original spots, none of them making effort to talk to the other. The room was so silent that you could hear the low rumbling of the microwave oven. Suddenly, the room to Spencer's room opened, and Spencer peeked his head out, urging Freddie to speak to her.

Freddie knew that there was no way to get out of this, so he took a deep breath and said, "Look, Carly, I'm don't know what you are mad at me about, so..."

A loud smash could be heard, and caused Freddie and Spencer to wince. They glanced at the source of the sound, and Carly could be seen clenching her fists, and a rather ornate vase lay in pieces on the ground. Before Freddie and Spencer could say anything, Carly got up from her couch and stormed towards Freddie. She slapped Freddie hard on the cheek.

Freddie stumbled back, having no time to brace for Carly's actions. Carly then yelled at him, "Don't say all that chiz to me, Fredward. You are fully aware of what you have done!" Carly crossed her arms, glaring at Freddie. He rubbed his cheek furiously, while glancing at Spencer's bedroom. Unfortunately, he had retreated inside after the breaking of the vase.

Freddie sighed and replied, "What did I exactly do, Carls?"

Carly spoke in a dangerously sweet tome, "Oh, never remember the moment of kissing Sam? How did her lips feel, huh?" She went back to the couch and opened a bag of chips, munching on them.

Freddie's expression changed from annoyance to shock, and then to a puzzled look within 10 seconds. He asked her, "How did you find out? No one knew at..."

Out of anger, Carly chucked the bag of chips across the room, then ranted on again, "Well, I...I did take a look at the security cameras, and they showed a recording of you and Sam kissing!" Carly ended, putting heavy emphasis on "kissing".

Getting more and more puzzled, Freddie asked, "How could you actually get into the surveilance room, when no one except staff could get in?"

Carly blushed, but it went away quickly. "Well, I got on good terms with this guy, Hayden, which turned..." Before Carly could even finish, she felt a hard blow to her stomach and she doubled over.

When she got up, all she could see in Freddie's face was anger and betrayal. He spat, "You're mad at me for kissing Sam, but go off and flirt with some random guy at the hospital?" He, now fuming, glared at Carly.

Carly opened her mouth to say something, but Freddie refused to hear it. "Okay, I don't know what you say, but now," he pointed at Carly, "I hate to hear all your unreasonable accuses Carly. I don't even know what you're up to." He sighed and glared at Carly. "We're done." He walked away, waiting for Carly to show any sign of protest. He hoped to hear her come up to him, or even mouth a word of denial, calling for him to go back.

However, he heard nothing.

* * *

Spencer lay on his bed, having heard every bit of their conversation. He too hated Carly's random outbursts of anger and jealousy, but could do nothing to solve it.

A knock could be heard. "Come in!" He yelled, and Freddie walked into his room.

"Guess you heard everything, eh?" Spencer sighed.

"Yeah. I'm glad you broke up with her – you will never be able to tolerate her extreme jealously." He admitted.

Freddie sat on his bed and muttered, "Now what should I exactly do?"

Spencer tapped his forehead and replied, "Well, you could go to California to find Sam if you like her; I think she's good for you."

"Really?" Freddie wondered out loud. "You think she's right for me?"

"Well, if you really like her, why not? Go after her, Freddo. Don't let her go."

Freddie nodded. "Thanks." He hesitated for a while. _Now how will I ever get to Venice? _He thought. His eyes darted to Spencer.

As if he could read minds, Spencer jumped up and denied, "No, Freddo, I will not drive you to California. I don't enough... gas." He admitted sheepishly. However, once he saw the pleading eyes of Freddie, he gave in.

"Alright, I'll stop at the gas station for a refill." He picked his keys and got out of the apartment, Freddie closely following behind, leaving Carly all alone in the loft.

As the two boys made their way downstairs, Freddie's heart ached with excitement. _Finally got rid of Carly... hope that Sam is much bett... no! She IS much better, _he thought to himself, a grin appearing on his face.

* * *

**A/N: I shall have one more chap for this story, then it'll be the epilogue! Yay! XD**

**Something to say: I may not return to for a short time, mainly because I really want to start writing an original story. So expect no stories for a short time, I will be right back! :D (I may write oneshots if I feel like it though.)**

**LadyJames: Yeah, She is really strange, even to me. However, she didn't kiss Hayden, while Freddie kissed Sam, so her rage may not be totally unreasonable. XD**

**Guest: Thanks. :D**

**Fiction girl 12: Woah, how in the world did you do multiple reviews? Let me know. Well, Carly is really kind of b****y and does unreasonable stuff in this story. Thanks, btw. XD**

**Guest: I did. Xx**

**That's all, time to go to sleep for me. :) (And P&D time! xD)**

**Till next time,**

**-Ky**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Second-to-last chap! Still got one more to go... you guys are awesome. :D**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Come on, Sam, you can't stay home all day!" Melanie exclaimed.

Sam gave her sister a tired look. "I'm fine, Mel, I just... I just want to get used to my new home a little bit." Melanie opned her mouth to retort, but once she saw her sister starting to get annoyed, she reluctantly nodded her head.

"Okay... guess I'll tell the Matthews that you aren't feeling well then." Melanie opened the door to leave, but she paused for a moment and said, "There are leftovers in the fridge. We'll be having dinner next door, so... reheat those if you..."

"I know, Mel. I'm not five years old." Sam was readlly starting to get annoyed, so Melanie could only give a nod, and then got out of Sam's room.

Once Melanie was gone, Sam got up from her chair and collapsed into her new bed, gazing at the surroundings of her brand new room. However, no matter how attractive her room is, she still couldn't get one thing off her mind.

Freddie.

Ever since they left Seattle, she couldn't stop thnking about him. Every time she thought of his name, her mind drifted to his kind, friendly and nubbish face, and brought back fresh memories of their kiss in the hospital.

She, however, cleared her thoughts immediately and shook her head. Reminding herself endlessly that he already has a girlfriend and may not have feelings for her, she tried to forget him, but failed at her numerous attempts. Suddenly, the brown eyes of Freddie appeared in front of her.

She willed herself to close her eyes and forget all about it, but when she opened them again, all she could think of is still Freddie. She groaned loudly.

_I have never felt anything like this before... _she thought, _am I really falling in love... with a nub?_

* * *

Several miles away, a black Fork Unfocus could be seen speeding along the highway, with an anxious, brown-haired boy staring out of the window, gazing at the speeding cars.

"How long will it take to get to Venice, Spencer?" The driver glanced at the GPS.

"Well, I suppose it'll take half an hour to get there, but do you know where to find her? I mean, do you have her address?" Upon hearing this, Freddie smacked his head.

"Man, I never thought of asking her where she went before she left." He thought of it for a while. "Can we drive around the neighbourhood for a while?" Spencer hesitated for a while before nodding.

"Sure, Freddo. But," Spencer pointed to the fuel gauge. "Let's make a quick visit to the gas station first."

Knowing that they couldn't go anywhere without gas, Freddie nodded reluctantly as they pulled into Shenn's Gas Station.

As they were waiting for the tank to fill up, Freddie got out of the car and took a deep breath of air, which was certainly tinted with the smell of burning oil. He gazed out into the now darkening horizon, but his thoughts were on Sam and Carly.

He thought of the few months the three of them had together, the conversations that usually ended in laughter, and the memory was still fresh in his mind, as if it had just happened yesterday. Despite knowing that these times will never happen again, he still yearned for a chat with both girls present, while drinking smoothies together in the Groovy Smoothie.

Having nothing to do, he scrolled through his phone. He accidentally tapped on the "Notes" app, and found out there was one written note. _That strange, I never write notes... at least not on my phone. _Upon opening the note, his eyes widened with surprised. He immediately went up to Spencer, who just paid the staff for the gas can.

"Spencer, look what I found..."

* * *

A while later, the two guys were standing in front of a newly refurbrished house, otherwise known as the new Puckett household. Freddie shuddered, overwhelmed by the fact that he was about to see Sam again, knowing that she was only a few feet away; but at the same time, worry welled up inside his heart, as he was not able to predict what Sam was going to say when she met him.

Spencer tapped him on the shoulder lightly, knocking Freddie out of his trance and thoughts. "Are you sure you want to go in?" Freddie nodded.

"I'm here to do what I should do." Spencer gave a smile of approval. "I'll leave you on your own then."

Freddie watched Spencer walked away, possibly hoping to find a new girlfriend. He chuckled at the thought, and then his mind returned to what he was supposed to do. He took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

* * *

The chime of the bird-like doorbell woke Sam from her sleep.

_Oh god... how long have I been out? _She glanced at the clock. _Oh chiz. Have I been sleeping for four hours?_

The sound of birds chirping could be heard again. Knowing that Melanie and Pam were not due to come back until late at night, Sam got up from her bed, and walked over to the door, although still in a very groggy state.

However, she found the strengh to muster her words with authority and threat.

"I swear, if the one on the other side of this door has nothing special to show me," Sam said while opening the door, "I'm gonna twist your... Freddie?" Sam stood dumbstruck, staring at eh brown-haired boy that stood in front of her.

Freddie gave a light chuckle. "Well, I just wanted to come and visit you here, since I..." He hesitated for a moment, wondering whether he should say his own feelings.

Finally, he sighed and confessed. "I really missed you."

Suddenly, Sam went forward, grabbed Freddie by the shoulders and she put his lips to hers. Freddie, who was initially shocked by her sudden reaction, soon gave in and pressed his against hers too.

It was a kiss that neither of them have experienced before. The moment they touched their lips to the other, Sam felt her heartbeat speeding up, and she groaned lightly as they enjoyed the sensation of it. She could feel the soft, minty breath coming out of the boy's mouth, and she enjoyed it very much. Although they didn't want to split up, they knew that they have stayed together for too long.

Finally, after what seems like eternity, they split up. Their face both had smiles, and they grinned at each other. However, Sam's smile quickly turned from a smile to a frown, then her face registered worry.

"Oh man... do you think Carly will be mad at us? I mean, you're her boyfr..."

Freddie kissed her again before replying, "Nah, I broke up with her several hours ago." He sighed. "I really can't stand her."

Sam watched him with an approving nod. "Yeah, she annoys me too." She asked him with a serious yet playful tone, "If I get annoying, will you dump me too?" She watched him with mischeivious eyes.

Knowing that she was only joking, Freddie replied, "Well, it depends if you want me or not." He looked at Sam. "So... what do you think? Will..." He took a deep breath. "Will you go on a date with me... tomorrow?"

Sam grinned, overwhelmede by happiness. "Sure, Fredward." She glanced at a spot behind Freddie. "Did Spencer drive you here?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" "Because I'm looking at him."

Freddie turned around and saw Spencer, clutching a new pillow under his arm. He enquired, "How come you've got a pillow under you're arm?"

"Well, my favorite pillow was ripped apart by Carly days ago, and I thought it'll be nice to buy an exact one again." Spencer looked at his watch. "It's getting late now, wanna go out for dinner?"

Freddie opened her mouth to reply, but Sam beat him to it. "Sure, and seeing that I am extremely happy today," she eyed Spencer mischievously, "you better order me a whole cheesecake at the Cheese Warehouse."

Spencer's gaped at her, but reluctantly nodded and motioned to the two teens to get into the car.

"I'm broke now..." he mumbled.

* * *

**A/N : The longest, hardest and second-to-last chapter I ever had to write. Hope ya'll liked it. :)**

**Still got an epilogue to write though... then I'll be taking a long hiatus. Dunno when to return, life is soo hectic.**

**Guest #1: Me too, but if you get annoyed of your sibling's obsessive control and ranting... then what will you do? Still tolerate it? XD**

**LadyJames: Hope you are glad. :D**

**Guest #2: Thanks.**

**See you next time, gotta prepare for Typhoon Usagi.**

**-Ky**


End file.
